


Granted

by mochitiger



Series: Revenge [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Snowballing, Spanking, Spit Kink, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Oh Sehun, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochitiger/pseuds/mochitiger
Summary: Baekhyun's request was finally granted by Chanyeol, with the help of his friends Sehun and Jongin.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Revenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Granted

“Hey, baby, wake up,” Chanyeol nudged Baekhyun.The petite boy had passed out promptly yesterday after he had cleaned and fed him. Sore and tired, Baekhyun slept for twelve hours, latching on and cuddling his daddy the whole time.

It’s nearing noon now, and Chanyeol had to feed him something so he can prepare and have enough energy for later. The younger stirred awake, stretching his hands high above his head before opening his eyes and looking at Chanyeol, a sleepy smile on his face.

“Hi, daddy.”

“Hi, baby. Did you sleep well?” Chanyeol stroked Baekhyun’s jaw, unable to help himself.

The younger nuzzled against the hand cupping his face. “Yes, daddy.”

“Good. I’m just gonna cook something, okay? You go pick your things for later.”

Baekhyun’s instantly flew open. Right. Tonight. Something he had asked for when he realized he can be open with his new daddy without fear of judgment or disgust. He bit his lip and clenched his thighs, arousal already pooling in his gut. He flushed under Chanyeol’s gaze smirking down on him and his breath hitched when his daddy cupped a big hand in the front of his boxers, palming him.

“Excited baby?” the older whispered, teasing Baekhyun’s cockhead through the cloth.

Baekhyun bit his lip, nodding his head. “Y-yes, daddy.”

Chanyeol squeezed around his length, making him whimper, before pulling away and dropping a kiss on his head. “Go pick your things, baby. I’ll help you prepare later.”

Baekhyun sat at the edge of the bed in a white fluffy robe, his damp hair being dried by Chanyeol. When Chanyeol said he’d help him prepare, he really did - from sifting through the things he had picked out, to helping him shower and clean himself, Chanyeol was there. Baekhyun felt warm in his chest; his father may now not have very good opinions about Chanyeol - pfft, as if he was any better - but his new daddy treated him better than anyone has ever did. He took care of him, and if Baekhyun didn't know better, he’d think the man is in love with him (it’s not impossible, but they’ve recently just gotten together so he doesn’t want to assume). 

“There, baby boy. All done. Now go lie on the bed, ass up.” Chanyeol’s deep voice did things to Baekhyun’s cock as he gingerly stood up from his dresser towards the bed. He knows Chanyeol is watching his every move, so mustering his courage, he deliberately and sensually pushed off the robe off his shoulders, displaying his milky skin still littered with bruises and love bites. He let the material fall to floor before stepping away gracefully, laying on the bed on his stomach, arching his back and pushing out his plush ass. 

“Putting on a show, baby? Trying to tempt daddy? Tsk.”

A slap to his left asscheek made him flinched and whimper. He really should’ve expected that. The sting was soothed by a warm hand palming his fleshy globe, going over and over, kneading and squeezing. He let out a breathy moan when fingers started dipping into his cleft, teasingly going over his rim before roaming again. Gods, his daddy could tease hard. He wiggled his ass, trying to tempt Chanyeol again.

“Patience, baby. You’re gonna be stuffed full soon,” he whispered against the small of his back, pressing a hot, wet kiss before moving away.

Baekhyun waited with bated breath, eyes closed. He had already picked his toys earlier and Chanyeol had gone through it, inspecting and picking what he deemed fit for use for tonight. He can hear him move, humming under his breath, as he prepared the toys.

The unmistakable click of the lube cap opening had him opening his eyes. He tried to raise his ass higher, and Chanyeol must have sensed him struggling; he wordlessly grabbed a fluffy pillow and placed it under his hips, helping him elevate himself. The older patted his butt lightly before slowly kneading again, palming and massaging him.

“Relax, baby, okay?” Chanyeol softly whispered as he spread open his cheeks.

The cool air of the room made him clench, his still slightly gaping hole winking open and close as his body reacted to the cold.

“Hmm. Baby. Your pussy is still gaping prettily." 

Baekhyun whimpered, cheeks and neck flushing at the dirty words whispered against his ass. "P-Please make my pussy prettier, Daddy."

A large hand smacked his right asscheek and he flinched, unprepared for the spanking. "Didnt I tell you to be patient, baby?"

"I'm sorry Daddy!" Baekhyun cried, resolute on trying to stay patient as Chanyeol prepared him. He took a deep breath and tried to relax his muscles when Chanyeol's thick fingers started rimming around his entrance, calluses making everything feel more. He instinctively clenched down when two fingers were roughly shoved in his pussy, moan escaping from his lips. 

"Baby, relax. You can take more if you relax."

Baekhyun took a calming breath again, mind focusing on the fingers pumping in and out of his hole rhythmically. After a particularly hard thrust that had him rutting against the pillow under him, Chanyeol curled his fingers to touch his special spot, making him moan even louder.

"D-Daddy hhnngg more please. G-Give me more, please Daddy," Baekhyun sobbed, trying to chase release.

"Oh baby," Chanyeol replied, pulling his fingers out which made the baby cry even more, "this isn't about you getting off, you cum whore. I'm just preparing your fuckhole for later."

A gasp left Baekhyun's lips - slick and swollen from him biting down on it - when Chanyeol pushed both of his index fingers inside, stretching him wide. Thick fingers started pulling away, as if Chanyeol was trying to open him up. And maybe he was, when he added his two middle fingers in, stretching and opening him even more, whispering dirty things against the hole as he added his tongue to prod inside the wide open gaping cunt. Baekhyun shuddered when he felt Chanyeol spitting inside, spit not even coming in contact with his puffy rim, just going straight inside him, slicking up his hot walls.

Chanyeol was fucking his already loose pussy with four of his thick, long fingers and he knows for sure he will be gaping for days, unable to clench down.

Baekhyun whined when Chanyeol pulled away, the warmth and fullness of his pussy already missed but it was immediately cut when he felt more lube being squirted around his rim and inside his hole, too much that it dripped down.

"You're pussy is so fucking wet, baby. Like a real whore, so good," the older cooed, sneaking a lubed hand down to jerk up and down Baekhyun's leaking cock, urging him to push out his ass more.

"Yeah, that's it, baby. Push it out. Spread those thighs, hm? Daddy's gonna prepare you."

The younger flinched when he felt a cold plastic touch his rim. He turned his head around and made eye contact with his daddy who only smirked as he pushed the largest plug he has inside Baekhyun's ass. The burn of being stretched impossibly even wider made him tear up and he bit down on his lip as the plug was pushed in deep before it's base finally settled against his entrance. Chanyeol pressed a kiss at the base of his spine, softly petting him and cooing praises for doing well.

"Ssh, relax okay? You did so well. You're gonna be such a good whore for us later, right? Hm, baby?"

"Y-Yes, daddy. I, I feel so full Daddy," Baekhyun whimpered, slim fingers reaching down to touch gingerly at the gigantic plug pushed in inside him. It's almost as big as his daddy's fist, and he can't believe it's inside. He's going to be so loose after tonight.

"Hm, that's okay, baby," Chanyeol replied, helping the boy up and pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead. He pulled one of white shirts from the closet and gesturing for Baekhyun to lift up his arms so he can put it on him.

Each movement jostles and pushes the plug impossibly deeper into Baekhyun and he cant help the whimpers that leave his lips. He wordlessly complied with Chanyeol, lifting his arms up to let the soft shirt down his body. He likes wearing Chanyeol's clothes; he feels beautiful in his daddy's clothings, knowing he looks irresistible and cuter this way. He also knows that Chanyeol enjoys looking at him wearing his shirts, so it's a win-win.

"You're going to be a good boy and follow my instructions, okay? And if at any point you feel uncomfortable, you tell me. If you can't talk, what do you do?" Chanyeol's voice was gentle but firm, locking eyes with Baekhyun as he moved his sweaty hair from his pretty face. Baekhyun licked his lips before answering, throat parched already at the thought of his filthiest fantasies coming to life tonight.

"I-I tap your thighs, daddy. O-Or any of them, all of you would stop if I say so," he replied, chin up because his daddy never liked it when he didn't make eye contact.

"That's a good boy." Chanyeol pressed a kiss on his forehead before leading him out of the bedroom towards the living room. Baekhyun was slowly walking, each step pushing the plug inside of him towards his prostate, making his knees weak.

"Daddy. Cant walk," he dared to say, already panting halfway to the living room. Chanyeol halted in his steps and simply looked at him, smirking before chuckling darkly.

"Your pussy can take it. Now get moving, baby. Our visitors are coming."

Baekhyun sat at the couch, fidgeting as the plug moved inside him. He was sitting directly on it, feeling the stretch and burn of the plastic inside his pussy. His daddy is at the door, welcoming their visitors. His heart is beating wildly. When he first got with Chanyeol, he never thought this would happen. But then again, he never thought he'd be with his Uncle Yeol who watched him grow up, who his father played basketball with every weekend. He had fantasized about him, sure, but he had never expected for those fantasies to become real. And now Chanyeol is about to bring to life his filthiest dream. His daddy is simply the best. 

The sound of men talking snapped him out of his thoughts. The door opened and in came Chanyeol, black hair mussed up, bulging muscles showing through the yellow tank top he wore which were opened at the sides. He gave Baekhyun a lopsided grin as he stepped inside, watching as the boy's breath hitched at the entrance of two more men. 

Baekhyun thinks he is the absolute luckiest guy in the world. Chanyeol himself is a god, and having the privilege of being his cocksleeve is already unbelievable. But the privilege of being pleasured of the two other men who stepped in? Baekhyun must've done something right in his past life to be in this position. He doesn't know their name, but he's seen them in the photos around his daddy's house.

"Baby, this is Jongin," Chanyeol spoke. A tan muscular man with a dirty blonde undercut flashed him a smile. He was wearing white shirt with no sleeves and jeans, arm muscles bulging as he combed his hair back. His eyes travelled down Baekhyun's state of near undress and smirked and Baekhyun is sure that his gut clenched at how hot he is.

"And this is Sehun," his daddy continued. This time, a tall paler man tilted his head in acknowledgement. He was wearing a tight fitting plain black shirt, black hair neat. He, too, raked his eyes up and down Baekhyun's body before turning back to Chanyeol.

"He's beautiful."

Baekhyun flushed in embarassment as Chanyeol laughed in agreement, Jongin joining him.

"What do you say, baby?" the older's deep voice chided Baekhyun as he played with the hem of the shirt, slowly exposing the milky smooth skin of his plush thighs.

"T-thank you, Sirs."

"Hm. And well-trained, too? Such a good boy you have here, Yeol," Jongin commented, sitting down beside Baekhyun and throwing his arms around his shoulders. 

"I've recently started training him, but he's good. Obedient. Even let me fuck him and swallow my cum in front of his father."

Sehun whistled as he sat down on Baekhyun's other side, fingers on his thighs, softly caressing. "Such a good boy, Baekhyunie. Will you be good for us tonight too?"

Baekhyun looked up, making eye contact with Chanyeol who was merely watching with lustful eyes. He licked his lips as his daddy made his way to him, big hands working to undo his belt before letting it fall to the floor. Jongin and Sehun's hands have started caressing his inner thighs, making him spread his legs wide open to accommodate Chanyeol.

"Yes, Sirs. Please make me your cumdump tonight."

As soon as the words left his lips, Jongin turned him towards him and started kissing him. It was sloppy, more tongue than lips, until Jongin bit his lower lip making him moan. Sehun's hand has travelled up to his half-hard cock, massaging him as the man pressed kisses to his neck, sucking and licking. When Jongin finally stopped sucking on his tongue, Sehun turned him around, smirking, before assaulting his already swollen lips, kissing and sucking, their spit dirtying their faces at how messy everything is. 

Sehun and Baekhyun continued making out, the smaller losing himself in the sensation of having a complete stranger's tongue shoved down his throat. Jongin, meanwhile, started caressing Baekhyun's erect nipples over his shirt before he bent down to lick, wetting the fabric and making the hardened nubs stand out more. Chanyeol was between his legs, big hands on either thighs as he spread him open, pressing kisses to the insides of his smooth thighs, pushing it up to expose the plug nestled deep inside him.

Baekhyun whined when his daddy started playing with the plug, trying to push it deeper, as Sehun continued stroking up and down his length and Jongin sneaking his hand inside his shirt to flick his erect nipples. They're just starting but he's feeling overwhelmed already, bombarded with so many sensations. Chanyeol hooked his legs around his shoulders, surprising the boy. 

"I'll take him first," his deep voice sent shivers down Baekhyun's spine, the two other men agreeing before standing up to start stripping. Baekhyun's eyes positively widened as he took in the sight of two ripped men, muscles and pecs and abs bulging and defined. His eyes always popped out when they started taking off their pants and boxers, huge cocks springing out and slapping against their abdomens.

"Eyes here slut," his daddy chastised, delivering a slap to his thigh that made him jolt. "Watch as I eat your pussy; you can have your taste of the cocks you're desperate for later."

Baekhyun cant even form the words to say when Chanyeol started playing with the plug inside him amidst Jongin's whistles. "Damn, dude. You really stretched his hole. Look at how loose he is."

"Gods, I bet it feels so good to just slide into him." Sehun chimed it.

"It does," the plug was rotated, pulled back down a bit, before being slammed back in, making Baekhyun scream. "His pussy rim is loose but his insides? Tighter than my ex wife's pussy ever was."

The two merely chuckled when Baekhyun giggled, obviously enjoying the compliment. He spread his legs wider, rotating his hips, tempting Chanyeol and the other two even more who got back to sit beside him, their hands on either of his legs.

"Spread him open. I want to eat his pussy," Chanyeol

commanded and the two immediately complied. Chanyeol started pulling out the plug in earnest, until it popped out and Baekhyun's close started clenching open and close much to his embarassment.

"Fuck. His pussy is gaping open. Shit, so beautiful, Yeol. Your baby is so beautiful," Jongin groaned, grabbing Baekhyun's face as he started another make out session. Baekhyun got lost in sensations when Chanyeol started fucking his tongue inside his loose hole, spitting and drooling, not even caring as he made a mess of the boy's pussy soaked with spit and excess lube.

Sehun, meanwhile, bent down across Baekhyun's lap, thin lips closing over the boy's cute cock, making him cry out loud. It's getting too much too early: three tongues pleasuring his lips and nipples, cock and hole all at the same time.

"P-Please, give me a cock. I need a cock!" Baekhyun managed to cry our when Jongin pulled away. Jongin

and Sehun made eye contact and a silent agreement passed between them, Chanyeol just continuing his assault but with three fingers shoved in now.

Jongin shuffled over, adjusting Baekhyun with Chanyeol's help. Sehun laid down on the couch, pulling the boy on top of him, Baekhyun's cock directly in his face. Meanwhile, Jongin moved towards Baekhyun's face, cock ready to be fed to the drooling boy, while Chanyeol was slapping his cock against the boy's stretched hole. 

Jongin and Chanyeol made eye contact, and that was the signal they both were waiting for; Chanyeol slammed in balls deep, sliding effortlessly, and when Baekhyun screamed at the cock filling him up, Jongin shoved his cock down to his pretty swollen lips. Sehun snaked his hands up the boy's bottom, pulling his asscheeks apart as he started sucking on the hard, cute cock leaking with precum.

Baekhyun was sobbing, assaulted by so many sensations. His parted asscheeks gave Chanyeol a prime view of his cock screwing in and out the tiny hole, turning him on even more, making him slam harder. Each hard thrust made Baekhyun moan, which just turned on Jongin, who shoved his own huge cock deep down Baekhyun's tight throat; and each time Chanyeol slammed his hips against Baekhyun's, the harder and deeper Sehun takes in Baekhyun in his throat. It's like a chain reaction: each movement from Chanyeol sets the other two off, and Baekhyun is going crazy from the feeling. 

Soon, his hands felt weak and he dropped down on the body below him, pretty face messed up with precum and drool, plopping against Sehun's hard cock, almost slapping his face. The three men laughed at him, and flushed in embarassment as Chanyeol pulled his ass up, Sehun releasing his cock with a pop.

"Tired, already? We've barely begun, baby," Jongin whispered, running his thumb against the boy's slick lips. "Suck Sehun's cock, too, pretty boy. You're being too spoiled."

Baekhyun barely had time to answer when Jongin shoved his thumb against his tongue, opening up his mouth, before forcing him down on Sehun's throbbing length. As Baekhyun's lips closed over the leaking cock, pink muscle dipping to the slit, he felt Chanyeol pushed in his hole once again. He released a choked breath, feeling so full of cock from both holes. Tears started streaming down his face; he still haven't even stripped off his shirt, and the thought of being used by these three gorgeous men while still half-dressed made him shiver. 

"Oh, your baby is crying, Chanyeol," Jongin's mocking voice barely registered when both his daddy and Sehun thrusted deep inside him, the men's deep groans resonating in the room. "Gonna cry, baby? Hm? You're gonna cry, you slut?" Jongin spat at Baekhyun's voice before grabbing him off Sehun's cock, Chanyeol slamming in and out still, jolting his petite body. "Remember, this is what you wanted, you cockslut."

Baekhyun whined when Jongin shoved his and Sehun's cock down Baekhyun's mouth, stretching his lips. "Yeah, baby, open up. Let's put that mouth to use, hm?" Baekhyun can only lick and suckle whoever's cock he can touch, almost incoherent, sobbing and breathing heavily.

"You slut," a slap to his cheek snapped Baekhyun out of his daze, taking in a sharp breath, "you like being treated like this, don't you? You're clenching so hard, baby slut, you're spasming around my cock," Chanyeol's deep voice degrading him sent a wave of arousal to Baekhyun, and he pulled off and screamed as he came, white lines shooting down Sehun's face and chest. 

"Tsk. No one allowed you to cum, yet, slut," Sehun chastised, before taking in Baekhyun's still dripping out cum cock in his mouth and sucked hard, making the boy scream at the overstimulation.

"Please, oh gods, please!" Baekhyun sobbed, but it fell to deaf ears as Chanyeol only continued to pound him as Sehun held his ass apart and Jongin shoving his cock inside his mouth.

"Fuck, baby, you're so tight around me. Shit," Chanyeol hissed, hips stuttering as he felt Baekhyun's tight and slick insides constrict against his length. "Gonna fucking cum, Baek, gonna cum in your pussy." He hotly whispered against Baekhyun's ear, sweaty chest pressed against a smooth, sweaty back. Chanyeol stood back on his knees, abs flexing as pumped hard and fast, using Baekhyun's ass to get off, chasing his orgasm. He threw his head back and groaned as he finally came, pulling the boy impossibly closer to his hips, coming in so, so deep, his thick cum staining tight walls.

Baekhyun was sobbing by the time Chanyeol pulled back. Chanyeol's and Sehun's hands are kneading his ass, one hand from each men pulling his apart as Chanyeol's cock slid out, his cum dribbling out.

"Hold it in, baby," Chanyeol murmured, prompting Baekhyun to clench down on his hole, trying to keep the cum in. The three men manhandled him once again, adjusting his position, their predatory smirks sending fire down Baekhyun's spent body.

"Who's next?" Chanyeol asked, pressing a kiss down his baby's temple as he adjusted him to lie against his chest, ass hanging off the edge. 

"I'll take him," Sehun answered, stroking his cock in his fist, angry red cockhead peeking out. Baekhyun gulped. His daddy was big, but Sehun's cock looked a tad bit bigger. The said man moved between his thighs, slapping his balls and rim once, before adjusting his legs against the man's hips.

"Wide open, sweetheart. I swallowed your cum, might as well repay me, yeah?" Sehun said, and Baekhyun only nodded, eyes dazed, as the man slid in to hilt in his sloppy pussy. 

Sehun wasn't gentle, no. He fucked Baekhyun rough and hard from the get go, shaking his small body. Chanyeol had his big arms against the boy's torso, holding him close as he was rocked by the force of the older's thrusts, murmuring dirty praises in his ears.

Chanyeol's cum had collected at the rim of the Baekhyun's hole, becoming a sticky white as Sehun fucked in and out, a filthy sight for the man. Jongin, feeling a bit left out, moved to Baekhyun's side, grabbing his hair to shove his cock down his throat again. Both men slid in deep at the same time; Jongin groaned as Baekhyun's throat convulsed around his length, Sehun threw his head back when Baekhyun clenched repeatedly against his dick.

"So good, baby, you're a very good cockslut," Chanyeol whispered hotly, deft fingers playing and pinching the boy's puffy pink nipples, sucking his earlobe between plump lips.

Baekhyun is an incoherent mess, ass and mouth full of cum, his cock hard again. Chanyeol noticed and chuckled, stroking up the length up and down, teasing the cockhead with his thumb and running his finger against the edges, other hand fondling his balls before clamping down his base.

"How does it feel to have my cum fucked in so deep inside your ass by someone else's cock, Baekhyun? Hm?" 

Baekhyun's eyes rolled back, his body wracked by his first dry orgasm. His gut clenched, eyes streaming with tears at the odd sensation. He tried to moan but Jongin only stuffed his mouth full of cock again, making him choke and gag instead.

"Yeah, slut, choke on that dick," Jongin's honey voice praised him, stroking his wet hair from his face. 

"'M gonna cum, fuck," Sehun groaned, orgasm spurred on by Baekhyun's insistent clenching down his cock. He pulled out last second just as Jongin did, spraying his cum on Baekhyun's face and chest. Baekhyun, despite being dazed, managed to stick his tongue out, catching some of the creamy liquid, licking around his lips for more.

"Shit, Chanyeol, where the fuck did you find him? So fucking good man," Sehun said, still panting as he milked the last of his cum against the boy's awaiting mouth. Chanyeol just chuckled, waiting until Sehun finished, before helping Baekhyun - now almost boneless and so, so pliant - to lay on top of Jongin.

"Still with us babe? Still okay?" Chanyeol whispered, wiping the drying cum that managed to land on Baekhyun's forehead. Said boy nodded weakly, making eye contact with him: "Yes daddy. Please use me more. Need more of your cum, daddy." 

Chanyeol's chest swelled with pride, beaming as Jongin pressed a gentle kiss against Baekhyun's lips. "Okay then. Gonna keep using you, baby, because you asked for it."

Baekhyun just nodded before looking straight at Jongin's eyes. "P-Please fill me with your cum, Sir."

Jongin groaned, slapping the younger's ass, before parting his ass cheeks. Baekhyun whined, nervous. Jongin's cock is girthier than his daddy's, and while his hole is stretched, he's scared Jongin might push his poor little fuckhole to its limits. Jongin started slowly pushing in, pausing when Baekhyun whimpered. 

"Ssh, baby, relax. It'll help if you relax, baby, take Jongin all at once, hm?" Chanyeol whispered, stroking his baby's back. Jongin pushed in again, and Chanyeol slowly helped spread Baekhyun's ass apart, holding him open for the other man to slide in deep inside.

Baekhyun whimpered when Jongin slid down to the base. He's stretched wide open, his daddy watching intently as his pussy welcomed the cock destroying it open.

"Shit. Fuck. Tightest pussy I've had, fuck," Jongin groaned, holding Baekhyun's small body down as he fucked in and out. "You've been fucked open twice, baby, how are. you. still. so. tight?" Each word was accompanied by a merciless thrust, and Baekhyun had no choice but to take it, sobbing brokenly.

"Fuck him open, Jongin. I think he can take another one." 

Baekhyun's head snapped up, searching for Chanyeol. Instead, he saw Sehun making his way to him, stroking his already hard again cock straining against his abdomen. 

"Hey, sweetie. Open up," Sehun said, stroking his cheek, before parting his swollen lips with his cockhead again.

Baekhyun complied, suckling and licking, lolling his tongue against the length. The thought of pleasuring the cock that had been lodged in so deep inside his ass earlier is so utterly filthy he can't help but moan, momentarily forgetting the cock pounding his hole.

It soon changed when he felt something poke against his already straining pussy. He popped off Sehun's cock, trying to look back. Chanyeol was positioning himself behind him, big hands stroking his lubed up length. He positioned it against Baekhyun's hole and pushed yet again, making the boy cry out.

"Ssh, baby. You can take it. Relax," Sehun whispered, gently but firmly turning his head so he can feed him his length again.

Tears started streaming down his face as he felt the burn of being fucked open by two big cocks. He continued sucking on the cock fed to him, though. He wants to make his daddy proud.

He cant help but pull back and whimper when Chanyeol slid in hilt deep. His tiny hole is stuffed with two huge cocks. The realization made him shiver and moan, rubbing his tear-stained face against Jongin's collarbones.

"Fuck. So fucking good, sweetheart. So tight," Chanyeol groaned, slowly pulling his hips back. He slowly pushed back in again, feeling the way his cock slid against Jongin's as he entered his baby once again. Baekhyun is laying limply against Jongin's chest, eyes closed, tongue lolling out, face stained with tears and spit. He looks so fucked out he cant help but growl; the beautiful cocksleeve they've been using all night is, after all, all his. His baby. His Baekhyun.

He rocked back and forth, letting Baekhyun adjust, until he felt the boy push against the slick chest, his now-see through shirt riding up, accentuating the dip of his narrow waist and the flair of his wide hips. He bit his lip as he moved, making all three of them moan, and looked back at Chanyeol with his pretty droopy eyes shimmering with tears and lust. 

"Faster, daddy. Please ruin my ass," Baekhyun begged, the words so sinful, his dainty hand reaching back to touch the two cocks lodged inside him.

Chanyeol and Jongin didn't need to be told twice. Chanyeol started moving, pushing in, making the younger arch his back. When he pulled back out, Jongin pushed in. They soon found a rhythm that had Baekhyun squirming between them. Despite the overwhelming sensations he's feeling, the boy managed to mouth at Sehun's waiting cock, taking it inside his mouth, motioning for the man to thrust inside his throat too.

Soon, all three men are are pumping furiously, two inside Baekhyun's hole, the load Chanyeol pumped inside coating them, repeatedly abusing his prostate; one in his throat, making him choke and gag, drool dripping obscenely down his chin. Loud groans and moans, the squelching of a wet, dripping hole being fucked hard, the unmistakable sound of someone gagging around cock, and the smell of hot fucking permeated in the air, sweaty bodies writhing against each other.

"Fuck, so good. I'm gonna cum, baby, gonna cum and fill your pussy up," Jongin's hot breath fanned against Baekhyun's cheek and he whined, throwing his ass back out, meeting their thrusts.

Chanyeol let Jongin hold Baekhyun down and stopped moving, allowing the other guy to piston his hips in and out, feeling the drag of their heavy cocks against Baekhyun's tight pussy walls. Jongin tensed and bucked up, letting out an animalistic growl as he spurted strings after strings of cum inside Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun keened at the feeling of Jongin's hot cum splattering inside and the arousal of realizing he's an actual cum dump for Chanyeol and his friends made him cum untouched, cock spraying out little thin strings against his soft tummy and Jongin's hard abs.

His spasming pussy tipped Chanyeol over the edge again, throwing his head back in a loud groan as he pumped his second load of the night inside his baby's tight fuckhole. If possible, he came even harder when he saw Sehun holding Baekhyun's face in place as he fucked his mouth mercilessly, watching as Baekhyun's throat bulged out with the man's cock, before Sehun let out a groan and came down the boy's throat, Baekhyun swallowing every single drop.

Chanyeol panted as he pulled out, Baekhyun flopping down on Jongin's chest, spent. As soon as their cocks slid out of the boy's pussy, Sehun dragged him up, holding him against his body and promptly kissed his lips, licking the cum that got on the boy's lips.

Baekhyun was content being kissed until he felt a weird sensation down his ass. He turned towards Chanyeol who was leaning against the couch, hair messed up, looking so sexy with his skin slicked in sweat. 

"D-Daddy… Your cum wants to-to come out," Baekhyun managed to say just as a dollop of thick cum dripped from his gaping hole towards the floor. All four looked down, focusing on the obscene show of copious creamy liquid dripping out Baekhyun's pussy down his thighs and on to the floor.

Jongin and Chanyeol sat up with a groan as Baekhyun bit down his lips, Sehun rubbing his soft tummy, as if trying to make him push more cum out.

"Daddy…" Baekhyun whined, getting Chanyeol's attention. The older immediately stood up and picked his baby up, cooing praises against the boy's soft sweaty skin. 

"You did so well, baby, so well," Chanyeol whispered, pressing soft kisses.

"Yeah? Did I make daddy proud?" Baekhyun's small voice asked, fingers playing with the edge of his sweat and cum stained shirt.

"Of course. Daddy is so proud. Your pussy will gape for days baby, so beautiful."

"Hm. Daddy, wanna sleep."

Three men chuckled, and Baekhyun popped open his eyes, looking up to hungry eyes.

Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun up, making their way to their bathroom, two men in tow. 

"Let's get cleaned you cleaned up first, baby. How does getting the cum eaten out of ass in the shower sound like?"

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! ♡ please consider this my christmas/new year/thank you gift for the unbelievable support you've given me hehe i hope i don't get hate for this lol anyway you know the drill! i have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/mochiitiger) and [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mochiitiger) ! bye! take care!


End file.
